Qué Me Has Hecho
by OiCarool
Summary: Pós cena em que o Caio encontra Bibi na delegacia para ameaçá-la caso algo aconteça à Jeiza.


Eu saí daquela delegacia com apenas uma missão. Não recordo de outro momento na minha vida em que estive com tanto ódio. A minha vida desmoronando, minha família destruída, e tudo o que aquele imbecil fazia era jogar a namoradinha piranha na minha cara. O dia anterior, na delegacia, foi o meu limite.

É claro que eu não podia falar tudo o que queria naquela sala de interrogatório. Eu mantive a voz baixa, e ele teve a sensação de sair por cima. Mas tudo ia mudar hoje, porque agora eu estava livre, e tinha uma informação importante: a major não fazia ideia da minha relação com o Caio.

Porque é claro que ele não contaria. Morria de vergonha da relação dele comigo. Eu podia ver naquele olharzinho arrogante dele, no sorrisinho de canto de boca. Sempre querendo se sentir superior, aprofundar a ferida. E ele esquecia que eu o conhecia, que sabia bem quais eram as defesas dele. Caio era um arrogante, metido a superior, só porque no fundo era inseguro em tudo o que fazia.

Era muita cara de pau ele tentar me ameaçar. O idiota esquecia que há semanas ele tinha ouvido minha confissão? Se ele tentasse me ferrar, a primeira coisa que eu iria fazer era dizer que ele já sabia e não fez nada. E ai essa porcaria de cargo dele iria pelos ares. Posso até imaginar a cara da namoradinha dele ao descobrir o quanto ele era hipócrita.

Era isso o que o Caio era: um tremendo de um hipócrita. Ele queria me atingir por não ter ficado com ele. E além de hipócrita, era surdo. Ele me ouviu dizer que QUERIA ficar com ele. Eu só não podia. Até parece que o Caio abriria mão da profissão dele pra ficar comigo depois de tudo. Imagina me levar para os jantares de família, sabendo que eu coloquei fogo no restaurante do Dantas?

Mas o Caio nunca pensava em nada. Só pensava nele, no trabalho dele, no ego ferido. Nunca ouvia nada do que eu dizia. QUINZE ANOS depois da nossa separação, ele continuava agindo do mesmo jeito. Eu não aguentava mais, iria explodir se não colocasse tudo isso pra fora.

Passei em casa, tomei um banho, dei um beijo no meu filho, e não tive dúvidas do que fazer. Ele teria que me enfrentar, eu ia fazer ele engolir cada palavra e ameaça. Ia engolir aquele sorrisinho irônico, nem que fosse junto com os dentes. E quem tentasse me impedir iria junto.

\- Sim? – perguntou o porteiro do prédio dele.

\- Eu to aqui pra ver o Caio Garcia. Ele tá me esperando já. Não precisa avisar nada, não. – disse, já passando pela portaria, sem dar tempo do idiota se negar a me receber.

Foi só quando as portas do elevador se fecharam que me ocorreu que talvez a major estivesse com ele. E ai seria melhor ainda. Eu queria só ver a cara do otário do Caio quando eu falasse na frente da Jeiza o que tinha acontecido entre a gente. E queria ver a cara dela também, que não cansava de ferrar a minha vida.

Em frente a porta dele, não tive dúvidas do que fazer. Apertei a campainha e fiquei segurando, até ele abrir. O som devia estar insuportável, e Caio ODIAVA barulho.

\- Que merda é essa? – ele disse, abrindo a porta, e ai me viu. – Fabiana...

E lá já estava aquele sorrisinho irônico e o olhar de superioridade. Passei por ele, sem nenhuma vontade de esperar um convite pra entrar, fazendo questão de empurrá-lo em direção a porta.

\- Você é um filho da puta. – falei, simplesmente.

O idiota riu, fechando a porta e se encostando nela. E então eu notei que ele estava de pijamas. Porque é claro que um certinho que nem o Caio iria usar exatamente o mesmo estilo de pijamas desde sempre. Uma calça de moletom e camiseta. E isso bastaria para me enlouquecer em outros momentos.

\- Que bom te ver fora de uma delegacia de novo, Fabiana. – cruzou os braços.

\- A sua namoradinha não tá aqui? – falei, fingindo procura-la. – Uma pena, né Caio? Ela iria gostar de saber da sua relação comigo.

\- Que relação, Fabiana? A gente não tem mais nada. – manteve a pose.

\- Não temos mais nada, mas você faz questão de se meter na minha vida. Não para de ir atrás do meu marido, perseguir minha família.

\- Eu já te falei uma vez, eu vou te falar de novo. Você não é uma prioridade na minha vida, Fabiana. O seu marido é um traficante, eu espero que ele fique preso e fora de circulação.

\- Pra você é fácil, né? Sempre teve tudo na vida, tudo de mão beijada. O perfeitinho. – debochei.

\- Você vai querer me dizer que seu marido é vítima? Pra cima de mim, Fabiana? – ele se aproximou, irritado.

\- Não sei se é vítima. Sei que ele nunca tentou seduzir piranha nenhuma que queria me ferrar, enquanto fingia me ajudar.

Se fosse possível que os olhos de além soltassem faíscas, esse seria o momento em que Caio pareceria prestes a entrar em combustão. E era isso que eu queria, tirar do sério, cutucar, afrontar.

\- Mas pra seduzir a mulher dos outros ele não teve problema. – rugiu.

\- Mulher que você nunca enxergou, nunca deu valor. – aumentei o tom de voz. – Só queria saber de carreira, de status.

\- Eu queria o melhor pra nós dois. – ele gritou, se aproximando ainda mais. – Queria o melhor pra você! E não envolvia você jogar fora a sua vida!

\- Você nunca soube o que era o melhor pra mim. – eu também me aproximei, queria chacoalhar aquele homem até o cérebro voltar pro lugar.

\- E o melhor pra você é o que? – Caio perguntou, a voz mais estável agora. – Visitar seu marido na prisão? Se envolver em crimes pra proteger um bandido? Isso é amar grande pra você?

\- O melhor não é um homem frio que nem você, Caio. – disse, com o olhar gelado. – Que aproveita que eu to no chão pra pisar mais um pouquinho.

\- Pisar em você? – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e quase tive certeza que era pra evitar de me tocar. – Fabiana, tudo o que eu fiz desde que voltei pro Rio foi tentar te tirar da confusão que você se meteu, meu Deus.

Caio virou-se de costas pra mim, a voz um pouco embargada.

\- Eu sabia o que você queria pra sua vida. – ele disse, sem me encarar. – Eu quis te ajudar a buscar tudo isso. Mas você é ingrata, infantil.

\- É isso, então? – eu ri, irônica. – Tudo isso é porque eu não fiquei com você?

Ele me encarou, os olhos frios nos meus.

\- Fabiana, não me importa mais o que você faz ou não da sua vida. Se você quer ficar com seu marido traficante, se você quer terminar sua vida presa, não é problema meu. Eu superei você.

\- Superou, né?

Me aproximei dele, sem nem saber o porque. Eu estava furiosa, tinha tanto a dizer, tanto a gritar. Eu queria estapear o Caio, gritar com ele até cansar. Mas tinha algo naquele olhar, no jeito como ele dizia que tinha superado toda nossa relação, que me fazia acender.

\- Com a Jeiza? – perguntei, ficando a centímetros dele.

\- Com a Jeiza. – ele respondeu, não sem antes paralisar por alguns segundos.

\- Que bom. – eu engoli em seco, com os olhos nos dele. – Como eu fiz com você, com o Rubinho.

Caio me encarou, em silêncio, e eu conhecia aquele olhar. Era o olhar que ele tinha ao estudar as pessoas, ao buscar as respostas que precisava. E então ele abriu um sorriso irônico, desviou o olhar para a minha boca por alguns segundos, e voltou a grudar seus olhos nos meus. E eu soube que aquele encontro não teria mais nada a ver com o que eu pretendia quando bati a sua porta.

Ou talvez fosse exatamente o que eu buscava. Aquele ódio todo, todas as brigas, o jeito como nos olhávamos, era óbvio que existia muita coisa entre nós ainda. Eu o odiava na mesma intensidade em que desejava que ele perdesse o controle, e dissesse e fizesse o que realmente queria.

\- Me diz uma coisa, Fabiana. – Caio falou baixo, dando um passo a frente, o calor do corpo dele invadindo meu espaço. – O seu marido sabe sobre nós dois?

\- Ele não tem que saber. – respondi, simplesmente.

\- Mas o que será que ele pensaria sobre essas suas visitas? – ele passou por trás de mim. – Sobre você dizer que queria me dizer sim?

Caio afastou os meus cabelos, grudando a boca no meu ouvido direito. Senti meu corpo todo ficar arrepiado quando ele mordeu de leve. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios sem que eu notasse, automaticamente fazendo as mãos de Caio encontrarem minha cintura, me puxando em direção à ele.

\- Você diz que eu sou frio, que nunca prestei atenção em você. – Caio beijou meu pescoço, as mãos estáticas em minha cintura, esperando um sinal. – Mas você segue voltando, segue procurando algo que eu sei que você não tem com o Rubinho, não tem com mais ninguém.

E ele tinha razão, o que eu sentia por ele, o que vivia com ele, ninguém podia entender. Com Rubinho havia paixão, havia tesão, mas não como era com Caio. Ele me acendia com um toque, me fazia desejar, implorar. E eu também não queria que ele experimentasse isso com mais ninguém. E eu não tinha forças pra negar.

Me virei rapidamente, minha boca ansiando pela dele. Ainda pude ver o sorriso de vitória dele antes dos seus lábios tocarem os meus, sua língua procurar a minha de forma urgente. Não era um beijo, era uma batalha. Nós dois lutávamos pelo controle, nós dois queríamos nos marcar, apagar qualquer resquício de outras pessoas entre nós.

Segurei o rosto dele com força, mordendo seu lábio inferior, querendo provocar uma reação. E a reação veio com Caio me empurrando em direção a porta, grudando o corpo no meu, usando sua força para me deixar sem opção a não ser me render. Mas eu não queria, eu estava furiosa com ele.

O empurrei em direção ao que deveria ser o quarto dele, e embora a todo momento ele quisesse retomar o controle, eu senti o segundo em que se rendeu. Foi com um suspiro baixo, as mãos afrouxando em minha cintura, a boca descolando da minha para beijar meu pescoço lentamente, sem qualquer resistência a minha condução.

Me beijou de novo, com mais calma dessa vez, e foi quando eu parei de me importar com o controle também. Deixei que ele me encostasse no batente na porta, mordendo meu lábio de leve, enquanto eu acariciava sua pele por baixo da camiseta, e ele tentava interrompia o beijo para tirar minha blusa e deixa-la jogada em um canto.

Se afastou em silêncio, encarando meu corpo com desejo e reverência. Sentou-se na cama, os olhos nos meus, e eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Me dando uma chance de recuar, de desistir. Mas o efeito que eu tinha nele era o mesmo que ele tinha em mim, enlouquecedor, irracional, apaixonado.

Sorri, misteriosa, querendo leva-lo ao limite. Despi-me de todas as roupas, enquanto ele engolia em seco, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Me aproximei dele lentamente, puxando seus cabelos curtos para trás, e tomando sua boca na minha. As mãos dele não demoraram a encontrar meu corpo, urgentes, explorando.

Puxei a camiseta dele para cima, interrompendo o beijo para tirá-la de vez. Ele sorriu, beijando minha barriga, e subindo os beijos de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava, até encontrar os seios. E dessa vez foi o meu suspiro quem deu a ele o sinal, porque Caio me girou e nos fez deitar com delicadeza na cama dele, seu corpo por cima do meu.

Sua boca encontrou a minha novamente, e a urgência não deixava espaço para dúvidas quanto ao que queríamos. O acariciei por cima da calça, o que fez com que Caio a tirasse junto a sua roupa íntima. Deitou novamente por cima de mim, depositou um beijo leve em meus lábios, olhando nos meus olhos com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto.

Ele tentava me passar seus sentimentos através do olhar, e me esforcei para fazer o mesmo. Alguns segundos se passaram, antes que nossos corpos esquecessem os sentimentos, buscando um ao outro, e fazendo-o deslizar deliciosamente para dentro de mim. Caio segurou as minhas mãos, mantendo seu olhar fixo no meu.

Era isso o que eu buscava, e nós dois sabíamos. Era o amor e a cumplicidade que só existia entre nós. Um sentimento louco, incapaz de ser apagado ou diminuir, mesmo com o tempo, as brigas e decepções. Algo que nenhum de nós encontraria em outro alguém, ainda que não estivéssemos prontos para viver esse amor.

Passamos aquela noite juntos, sabendo que era um escape dos nossos sentimentos. No começo fomos calmos, mas a brutalidade chegou para os dois. Eu ficaria com as marcas das mãos dele, e Caio com os meus arranhões, eu levaria as marcas no pescoço, e ele as mordidas no peito. Estava amanhecendo quando ele me beijou mais uma vez, nossa vontade insaciável tomando conta de nossa racionalidade pela terceira vez naquela noite.

Ele adormeceu depois disso, me deixando livre para vestir minhas roupas, beijá-lo na testa uma última vez, e sem acordá-lo, retornar para a minha casa. Não precisamos dizer nada para saber que era algo que não deveria ou poderia se repetir.

Mas se repetiu, duas ou três vezes antes de Caio terminar com Jeiza, e tantas outras antes de eu tomar coragem e me separar do Rubinho. E mesmo com os dois solteiros, nossos encontros eram escondidos, os beijos roubados, os gemidos abafados. Era a única parte de nós que estava pronta para aquele relacionamento, e assim foi por tempo suficiente para que eu terminasse a faculdade e desse um novo rumo para a minha vida.

Foi numa noite atipicamente gelada, com a lua iluminando o ambiente, minhas costas descansando despretensiosamente no peito dele, que a história se repetiu. Ele não disse nada quando pegou a caixinha no criado-mudo, nem quando deslizou o anel mais bonito que eu já vira em meu dedo. Eu também não disse nada, apenas o beijei de leve. A conversa poderia ficar para outro dia.

Havia muito o que conversar...

 _Ay ¿Qué me has hecho?  
Que hasta perdí la razón __  
__Hoy he venido a confesarte_ _  
_ _Lo rico que se siente amarte_ _  
_ _Ay ¿Qué me has hecho? Que ya no tengo control_ _  
_ _Es como un tsunami de amor_ _  
_ _Que va directo a mi corazón_


End file.
